


A Different Kind of Feeling

by orphan_account



Series: Phantomhive is a Host... [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Host Club visits London and end up staying in Phantomhive manor for a week and things get interesting.</p><p> </p><p>~~An inspiration from my role plays with Ruby, Darling you are my best companion EVER~~ <3 ~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Request To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapters ganna be short, like REALLY SHORT

Sebastian poured Ciel his tea and placed the cup down in front of him, pulling out an evelope from his jacket. "We got a letter. It's from the chairmen of a private elite academy in Japan. He's requested a visit here to the manor. His son's club want to explore London and experiance a week in the life of the Queen's Guard Dog"

"And what School is this?" Ciel asked

"Ouran Academy, and the club that's going to be flown here is... The Host Club"

"Host club?" Ciel asked raising a brow

"From the description in the letter, its a group of about 7 young men who entertain young females and keep them happy, with out physical accusations. The most the do is embrace the girls, and tip their chins every once in a while, the letter also included the name of the boys. Two appear to be brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the chairmen's son, Tamaki Suoh, the accountent, Kyouya Ootori, two jitsu and karate master, they go by Mori and Honey, and then Haruhi Fujioka" Sebastian explained. Ciel sighed for a moment. They put all their information in that letter, which means they really wanted to come, but he hated visitors in their manor.

"How long do they plan on staying?"

"About a week"

"Fine, Have them flown in by noon tomorrow" Ciel said waving his hand to dismiss Sebastian. Sebastian bowed "Yes my lord" and left the room.


	2. Welcome To Phantomhive Manor

London, 12:05 pm

Airport

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whoa, London looks cool"

"Yea, I'll say"

"Where's the foodcourt?"

"Hm"

Tamaki clapped his hands together, getting his friends attention. "All right men! The earl is allowing us to stay in his mansion, so we must all carry ourselves properly and respect his household. Now! He is also-"

"The head of a very successful toy company known as the Funtom Toy Co. and also has a sweets line" Kaoru interupted.

"He's also the queen's head detective, also known as her 'Guard Dog'" Hikaru added. The twins looked at eachother and shrugged.

"You said it before already" they said in unison. Haruhi slouched and groaned as she watch Tamaki start flailing his arms around and throw a tantrum at the twins.

"You'd think they'd actually try to change their behavior seeing as though where we're at....guess not" she complained to herself.

"Pardon me" A male's voice said to her and she looked up at him. The man was tall, pale and wore a butler's suit. Something about his auro was chilling. "By any chance would you group of young men be the Host Club from Ouran Academy?"

"Oh.. uh yea we are" Haruhi said standing straight again. 

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, I've come to bring you all to our manor" 

"Oh, alright" Haruhi cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted out over to Tamaki "Senpai! We've got to go"

Tamaki stopped yelling at the twins and looked over at Haruhi and Sebastian. Suddenly he felt his face flush and his heart sink more than the time he saw Haruhi in the female's school uniform. "Him?" he asked not able to string together any other words. Sebastian stepped forward and gathered everyone's bags.

"We should hurry. My master is waiting." Sebastian said and lead them all out to the limo. He loaded the bags into the trunk and held open the door for them. Everyone except for Tamaki hurried in, laughing and giggling, talking about plans they had in store. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh.. oh no.. nothings wrong" Tamaki said still standing there. Sebastian waited a moment then tilted his head. Humans were so easy to read.

"Would you prefer sitting in the passsengers seat?" He asked and Tamaki looked up at him, a light blush coming across his face when he flashed him a smile.

"Y-yea alright" Tamaki said keeping his voice steady. Sebastian closed the door and opened the passengers, shutting it when Tamaki slid in and entered on his side. When he got in he felt the blonde boy's deep purple eyes staring at him. He looked at him and flashed him another smile, starting to drive back to the manor.

As soon as Sebastian opened the limo door, the twins ran out with Haruhi in between them who was screaming for release. "Oh geez, i- ah, I'm sorry about them." Tamaki apologized.

"No worries, this type of behavior is normal" Sebastian said with a wink. He moved to the trunk unloading it and Tamaki watched, surprised at how much they had brought. 

"We brought an aweful lot of stuff, let me help" Tamaki said reaching for a bag.

"Don't worry Mr. Suoh, I can handel them. If I couldn't well... what kind of a butler would I be?"

"Oh, alright..."

"Please help yourself to join your friends. I'll be there in a minute" Tamaki nodded and ran to catch up to Honey and Mori who was walking slowly to the manor, admiring the white roses that were beautifully planted in front of the manor. When they got inside they all had a look of slight shock on. The mansion was empty. There were no pictures or furniture in the main room. Hikaru lowered his eyes.

"Why is it so boring?" he asked lowly to himself.

"Bocchan doesn't really care for anything being out. No one's ever in this room" Sebastian said appearing behind them "He's the only one here really. The servants have jobs to complete while me and him complete errands."

"Parents?"

"They were killed and murdered in a fire here in the mansion 2 years ago. It also happened on his birthday. He had it rebuilt to look exactly as the other, every crack, every scratch, every little perfection and flaw, everything is the same, except here, which makes it easier to set up for balls and gatherings" Sebastian explained.

"Murdered in a fire?" Kaoru asked before Hikaru could, and Sebastian let out a small chuckle looking up the steps.

"Oh hello master" He said bowing as Ciel walked down the steps. 

"I thought I told you not to mention such a dreadful story, even if it is to explain something" Ciel said giving him a disapproving look. "I don't want them to feel like they owe any feelings of sympathy or pity."

"Sorry Sir" sebastian said and bowed again.

Ciel looked over the group of boys and faked a smile. "Welcome to Phantomhive manor, as you know I'm the heir to this mansion, Earl Ciel Phantomhive"

"Such an honor to meet you meet you Ciel" Tamaki said with a smile "Thank you for allowing us to stay in your lovely mansion"

"It was an honor to know that all of you have an interest in what I do" 

"I honestly thought you'd be older" Hikaru said slidding over next to him. Kaoru slid over to the other side and placed a hand on his hand.

"Ha ha! Me too" he said. They both bend down to his height.

"Say how old are you anyway?" Hikaru asked.

"Can you please take like 2 steps back" Ciel said feeling slight annoyance "and I'm thirteen"

"THIRTEEN! So young" Kaoru said standing back up straight but Hikaru stood at Ciel's height, staring at him.

"What..." he said

"I just don't get how a kid as young as you is the head of a mansion like this, and on top of that work on grusome crime scenes" Hikaru said shrugging and finally stepping back to give Ciel his space.

"It's an honor for me to work for the queen"

"Sounds to me like you're doing all her dirty work" 

"Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped

"What! It's true!"

Ciel clenched his hands into fists and turned around "Tea will be served at 2, I'll see you then?" He asked smiling up at Hikaru. He didn't wait for an answer though, he walked back up the stairs and left Sebastian with everyone. Sebastian let out a silent sigh and looked at the boys again. But when he looked Honey was sitting on the floor eating away on a piece of cake and mori was standing behind him, and Tamaki was throwing another tantrum at Hikaru while Kaoru had a thinking look on his face and Haruhi was trying to get Tamaki to stop yelling.

"Everyone Please!" Sebastian said clapping his white gloved hands together "Shall i show you to your rooms?"


	3. Tea With The Host Club

Everyone walked outside into the back yard's garden and took their seats at 2 just as Ciel had instructed. Everyone was freshly showered and changed and Ciel was the last to walk outside. "Please excuse my lateness" he said and glared at Sebastian slightly "I ran into a little mishap" Sebastian hide a smirk as he walked beside his little master. Ciel took his seat at the head of the table and Hikaru glared at Ciel from the corner of his eye. Something was setting him off about the kid. He couldn't figure out what it was either.

His attitude? No, he was like a mini him, just more miserable, but who could expect more from a kid who lost both his parents. His clothes? No, he dressed well, modern-ish... His voice? No.... 

"What happened to your eye" He blurted out and pointed to Ciel's eyepatch. Ciel looked at him with slight shocked but the expression quickly burned down to visible annoyance.

"A scar from the fire" he said simple but Hikaru kept staring "...What.... Don't believe me?"

Hikaru smirked and sat back placing his hands behind his head "Never said that"

"Hikaru, stop being rude" Haruhi snapped.

"Uh wha-"

"Yea bro, chill" Kaoru said "We're guests her, we aren't in the club room" Hikaru sighed and looked over a Tamaki who somehow managed to stay quiet this whole time. He let out a growl and stood up. He knew he was acting out, he didn't get why, but he couldn't stay here either.

"Excuse me" He said and walked away. Kaoru jumped out his seat and ran after him. They both walked back into the mansion and up to their room. Hikaru sat on the bed and clenched the sheets in his hands. 

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked softly, looking at his brother with soft eyes. He took a seat next to him and pulled his face to his "What happened?" 

"Nothing, I guess im just tired from the flight is all" Hikaru said but he lowered his eyes and looked away. Kaoru thought for a second and drapped himself over his brother. He started kissing his neck softly. 

"I think you just need a little jump start is all" Kaoru whispered between kisses. He ran his hand up his brothers arm and onto his lap, across and down. Hikaru shivered slightly and remained looking down.

"W-what are you-"

"Shhhh" kaoru kissed him on the lips to silence him. He unzipped Hikaru's pants and slide his hand inside, grabbing his member tightly.

"a-ah....K-kaoru...." 

"Wow you don't need this" Kaoru laughed "You're already hard" He started moving his hand up and down, pulling the already half-hard cock out of it's imprisonment. 

"D-don't..."

Kaoru ignored the plea and continued stroking it gently, giving his brother hot kisses. Hikaru panted slightly as he felt the hand movements pick up the pace and clench harder. He bowed his head and moaned lowly. Kaoru smirked and got down on his knees, still holding onto his brother tightly. He licked his lips and smiled, taking him into his mouth.

"A-ahh...mmmm k-kaoru" Hikaru moaned. He felt the tongue lick around him and suck down harshley. "Ahhh"

"Mmmhhh" Kauro moaned into him deeply, sucking harder.

"I-im g-gana cum i-if you-"

"mmmmm" 

Hikaru threw his head back and moaned louder, his stomach dropped and he was getting close to climax. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else but all he could imagine was what his brother was doing at the moment. His pants picked up as his brother kept working his tongue around his cock. "I-I'm ganna..." He clenched down on the sheets and cummed brutally into Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru swallowed most of it but pulled away.

"A-Ah!" Hikaru panicked as he pulled off his shirt and wiped his brothers face "I'm sorry" 

Kaoru laughed and got up pushing him down into the bed "You know I don't mind" He kissed his brother sweetly and got up "Hurry up and get yourself together, we've got a special lunch that Sebastian prepared for us, we can't let that go to waste!"

Hikaru stared at his brother for a moment and smiled. He gave him a thumbs up and got himself decent again. He ran to the bathroom and rinsed his face off. After a few sprays of cologne, he ran back outside. He took his seat back and smiled at his brother who was staring at him. Sebastian placed a plate in front of him and Hikaru started eating right away.

"Are you okay now?" Ciel asked.

"Mhmm" Hikaru said with food stuffed in his mouth and smiled. Ciel gave him a small smirk and sipped his tea.

"Good, I'm glad you're feeling better" 

For the rest of the afternoon, everyone played in the yard, and chased Pluto around, talked with the servants and enjoyed themslves, but Ciel seperated himself from them.

"Master? Are you alright?" Sebastian asked

"Im fine"

"Why don't you join them?" 

"Don't be so foolish" Ciel said with a slight scoff. Sebastian looked down at him and followed his eyes direction.

"He certianly is an interesting character isn't he" Sebastian said with a slight smile as he and Ciel stared at Hikaru.

"Tch.... Whatever"

 


End file.
